The Avatar and The Dark Bender
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A being of darkness is sent into a divide universe where people want to use them as a weapon in their war… but HE has other plans


alright this one was actually hard to pick because there were two Star Wars versions I was thinking to use so this one was the best I can think of. Anyway next story is a person from One Piece universe who are the Stand-Stand Fruit and ended up in a different universe after death.

* * *

Summary: A being of darkness is sent into a divide universe where people want to use them as a weapon in their war… but HE has other plans

* * *

Prologue: Darkness v. Time

Chapter Summary: A Being of Darkness fighting a Master of Time

Location: Ghost Zone Clockwork's Tower

Hundreds of thousand of clocks of various shapes and sizes lined the walls of Clockwork's tower. The sound of every moment was drowned out by a chorus of a millions upon millions ticks. But even this nose could not be heard over the battle that was taking place within the tower.

Many of the clocks fell from the walls to shatter on the green stone floor of the tower as the entire building violently shook from a blast that knocked Clockwork back and into his wall with enough force to crack the bricks and send up a wave of dusts.

The Time Ghost swung out his dark purple cloak to blow away the dust so that he could rest his crimson eyes upon his attacker. flying away from the wall, he just managed to dodge a large blast of bright dark purple energy that tore a massive hole in the side of the clock tower where Clockwork had just been flouting. The ancient ghost of time lifted his staff with his. His condescending smile never fading as he gazed upon the creature that dared to defy him.

A black, torn cloaked seemed to teleport out of nowhere. Suddenly a black, clawed bandaged hand appears from the darkness of the cloak with a large dark purple sphere in hand… "Dākuu~Ēbu!" And releases a wide arc of dark energy towards the Ghost of Time. Clockwork stops time to move out of the trajectory of the energy attack. Only to look up and see a fist appears right in front of him and rockets right into his cheek and sent the ghost through a nearby wall with debris falling on top of him.

The cloaked figure slowly hovers towards the ghost with its hand pointed at the downed Time Ghost. "Dākuparusu!" And fires a dark purple energy ball the size of a baseball that exploded upon contact with the rubble.

"I know that didn't kill you Ghost of Time… come out and face judgement for your crimes" The cloaked figure with a hollow distinctive male voice. From underneath the hood the figures face slightly comes into view. The cloaked figure had pale chocolate brown skin with inky black slick-back hair, the figures eyes where covered by two black bandages that overlapped over each other.

The shield that Clockwork erected around himself to protect against the blasts held steady.

To any who did not know better, they would believe that this creature was just an unusual looking human child, around fifteen years old, The monster's eyes may be covered though that seemed to be trying to burn holes in Clockwork. The expression on his face was a mixture of pain, sadness, loneliness, and lots of red hot rage.

"You choose to blame me for your fate? You are the monster that killed your family, not I" Clockwork said, his voice was calm and condescending as he gazed down at the being of darkness.

"My past was unfortunate and what happened to may brothers was saddened… but you're the one that interfered with the future so that... that thing would go after my family! You're the reason they're dead!" The boy seethed darkly as a purple and black mist gathering around him as his anger grow even more fearsome as the ground cracked underneath him. He was shaking uncontrollably with rage, tears would come from his damaged eyes if he was still capable of cry and he glared at Clockwork. "Inconceivable! Inexcusable! UNACCEPTABLE!"

The boy's hands erupted into dark purple flames and he throw the fire like bombs down at Clockwork, trying to incinerate him. But the elder ghost drifted to the side to dodge the first blast before defecting the second one with his staff. Clockwork then flew at the boy at an extreme speed, swinging his staff around in an attempt to slice the child in two with a blade that extended from the staff.

The boy would have died right then and there if he hadn't turned intangible and allowed the staff to safely pass through him saving him from the scythe attack. But even so, he was thrown down towards the ground from a surprised energy attack and through one of Clockwork's three looking glasses when Clockwork brought his time staff down on the boy for a heavy blow.

However, when the dust was blown aside, the child was still standing there, holding the other two dinner table sized looking glasses in a telepathic hold. They began to glow a bright purple and he threw them like energy buzzsaw frisbees at the older ghost, who just dodged them. But with a simple hand gesture, the large discs came back around and Clockwork was too surprised to dodge them completely a second time, causing him to suffer a cut to his side.

He winced from the pain and the child used the opening to launch a valley of the purple energy balls from his hands at the older creature. Clockwork tried his best to dodge but one of the blasts hit him in the left shoulder, causing him to drop his staff.

The child stopped firing and teleported forward, creating a long sword out of darkness "Begone!" He shouted angrily.

But Clockwork had had enough of fighting far. "Time out!" Clockwork said, before pressing the button on the top of his time staff he had recovered lightning fast. The whole world froze and the boy stopped in mid swing above him. "To think you would have grown so powerful so quickly. The strength of the darkness is truly impressive." Clockwork said as he steadied himself.

"I... w...ill... stop... you" The Yami child said slowly. His arms were moving, but very very slowly. Far too slowly for him to ever keep up with the time ghost.

"You can resist my power? Yes. Very impressive" Clockwork said, praising the boy, but he still slapped the dark sword from his hands. "But not good enough Koniok 'Dark Side'" He then grabbed the child around the throat and began to squeeze the air out of him. "I suppose I might as well tell you that you are right. I did did have a part in everything. And it was a pleasure to see your life fall into ruin," Clockwork said, grinning his half cocked grin as he watched as the boy grind his sharpened teeth together. "But I suppose it is getting to dangerous for me to keep you around" He said, touching the bright green blood that came from the cut at his side. "Though I hardly need to kill you. I may still find some entertainment in your suffering"

Clockwork was about to waved his staff when a dark purple aura explodes from Koniok'a body as he surprisingly broke through Clockwork's Time Out. Koniok's corrupted hand shots out grabs the elder ghost by the throat with a vice grip. Without missing a beat, Koniok propels himself forward and slams the Elder Ghost into a wall and began to drag his sorry ass up through the stone walls. With a his free hand, Koniok raps his arm around Clockwork's arm that held the staff and not only dislocated the arm. But also breaking the arm four different places, the Elder Ghost gives a silent cry of pain. Using what momentum he has, Koniok spins at a rapid rate and throws the Elder Ghost tilled floor of the tower.

Bring both hands together a large sphere appears between both hands. The sphere itself looks to be comprised of stars… "Dākurifuto!" Then the sphere begins to suck in everything in the tower like a small black hole. Clockwork felt himself being pulled by the polarity of the sphere and noticed everything being sucked up by the sphere, even the light was being devoured. Though right in the middle of everything, the sphere begins to gain bright white crack and grows unstable.

"This is thee end… for the both of us" Koniok says as he slams both hands on the sphere and everything is consumed in a bright white light

Dākuu~Ēbu!: Dark Wave

Dākuparusu!: Dark Pulse

Dākurifuto!: Dark Rift


End file.
